Frost Demon Civil War
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: After the deaths of Frieza and King Cold, six Frost Demons now desire control of the Planet Trade Organization with many going against eachother. The fate of the universe and race are on the line with these icy aliens.
1. The Six Frost Demons

**The following is not own by me:**

**Dragon Ball- Akira Toriyama**

**Star Wars- George Lucas and Disney**

**Half Life and Portal- Valve**

* * *

**Ize's appearence- Look up Frieza Clan Berserker **

* * *

"Good to see you brother."

"Hello Ize, it has been confirm that Frieza and father have died on Earth."

Ize: "So which one of us should control the Force?"

Cooler: "We will decide on that later, for now mulitiply people are claiming the Force as its own."

Ize: "I know a few. The ones we should deal with first is Chilled and Artic."

Cooler: "I will deal with our grandfather."

Ize: "Great now I have to deal with our whiny nephew. Oh wait before you go, I need you to capture one of Chilled's crew."

Cooler: "Who and why?"

Ize: "Her name is Kaliyo and she has information on Uncle Blizzard. She was once Blizzard's slave until she escape so she should know where he is."

* * *

On a desolate planet, a battle has been going on. With a number corpses on the ground and only 2 are left. Both of them seem to be from the same race with the smaller on wearing a orange leotard and cover in bruises while the taller purple one is barely hurt and looks bored if anything. "I must say Chilled, you are pathetic to say you will control the Planet Trade Force now that Frieza and father are dead."

"Silence Cooler! I am your grandfather and you should be obeying me!" Chilled shouts with anger as he creates a giant ball of energy. "DIE YOU PIECE OF TRASH! DEATH BALL!"

The giant ball is heading straight at Cooler who doesn't look intimidated at all and just raises his finger while calmly saying. "Death Beam."

A laser beam comes out of his index finger and hits the death ball. It stops the ball completely and even destroys it. Chilled is shock as it pierces his chest. "How?"

"Your arrogance is the cause of your death since you thought you could beat me in your 1st form." Is all Cooler said as his grandfather falls to ground dead. He walks back to his ship but then he sees one of Chilled's soldiers barely alive. She seems to be a bald Rattataki and is injure from the battle. "Who are you little girl?"

"K-kaliyo." She mutters as she falls unconscious. He considers killing her but he remembers that his brother wishes to capture her. He sighs as he grabs her and walks to his ship to put her in the healing tank. 'Hopefully Ize is dealing with Artic.'

(Ize's personal ship over Planet Xen: The Combine's homeworld)

The ship of the 2nd brother is shown being above Xen, the planet of the Combine: A galactic empire that served Frieza but now has break away from the Force. On the throne room sits Ize. Like his older brother, he is in his 4th form with multiply spikes on his head and back and he stares below the planet and next to him is his trusted subordinates:

Sorbet- An advisor of the middle child that has help stop his more dangerous research ideas.

Tagoma- An elite warrior that has been called Ize's best soldier.

Raina Temple- A recent recruit that Ize personally took interest of.

Doctor Lokin- A researcher infamous for creating a race called the Rakghouls and after killing them all, Ize recruited the doctor due to shared love of science and research.

Vector Hyllus- A intelligence officer that came in contact with a hive mind race called the Killiks and became one with him. Now his eyes turn complete black and is a envoy between Ize and the Killiks.

"With respect Lord Ize, why are we about to land on this planet?" Sorbet ask confuse as this is not the planet Artic was reported to be but Ize doesn't answer and is staring at the odd planet as the very ground is levitating and you can even see the core. The Frost Demon has that look that everyone that serves him knows oh to well: His Scientist Daze.

"Don't you understand this structure?! It is as if there is no planet but a series of islands! The research and tests we could conduct!" (A certain female robot digitally sneezes.) "The Combine have been known for their innovative technology but I could never converse with them due to being on Frieza's side but now that he is gone. Imagine the findings we could find. We must take this planet over!" Ize orders his troops with zeal but Temple decides to comment.

"But sir, should we not go after Artic as he could leave his planet any day?"

"Know you place recruit!" Tagoma shouts to the Ensign as he can't stand someone backtalking to his master. "This is Ize! The most intelligent of the Frost Demons for his research has pave the way for our power armors and technology! His genius is the reason for his family's control of the galaxy and you will disrespect him like that!"

"Tagoma that's enough." Ize orders as he is out of his scientist daze and is serious now to explain his actions. "The reason is not just the technology but the Combine has allied with Artic due to being Frieza's child. They are preparing a invasion and join his army so if we take over the planet, then he will be defenseless for a attack. Now let us begin: Tagoma assemble the force, Lokin prepare for bacteria attacks, Hyllus your with me, and Temple prepare Koro for battle."

(Rezok's Starship, A week later)

On the captial ship of the nephew of King Cold, is the meeting of the Star Cabal: A secret society of the richest individuals in the galaxy. They have allied with Rezok in the civil war due to promising planets to own. Among the members is Dr. Myuu, Ruler of M-2 a planet of machines and by his side is his bodyguard General Rilldo. The next member is Hunter, a agent of the Cabal that is said to have killed Saiyans that escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta. The door to Rezok's study room opens and out comes a female looking robot with a look that says I will kill you.

"**Greetings**." Her voice is heard which sounds smooth but a edge in it. "**I am designation SCORPIO, caretaker and speaker of Rezok. He is going through the process to turn himself synthetic and will soon become a union of flesh and technology. As such he will not attend this meeting and I shall speak in his place."**

"Excellant! He will become greater then he has ever been. Cooler will not stand a chance against his power." Myuu proclaims with arrogance as he believes that so long you are cybernetic then you will win no matter what though Hunter mocks him. "But the problem is Cooler's Armored Squadron as they have killed most of your troops and destroy M-2 right?"

The doctor becomes enrage at the comment. "Watch your tone brat! I have you know that we have have been destroying Artic's powerbase and he has run away and went to hiding."

Hunter is not scared of him. "Beside that, Blizzard has cause destruction and then there is Ize. We got information that he has take over Xen and Cooler has killed Chilled, leaving 5 Frost Demons left in the universe."

"**Interesting, he had the power and resources to defeat The Combine?" **SCORPIO asks which Hunter nods in to confirm.

Myuu is about to comment, no doubt to insult them, until mulitply ships with satellites attach at the bottom appear out of nowhere and surround the Star Cabal fleet. Hunter knows that this is Blizzard's forces and wonders how they found the ship? He thinks of one person that can leak the location as he grabs his blaster and points it at SCORPIO but she presses a button that opens the window of the meeting room causing everyone to be force out of space. Luckily for Hunter he grabs his helmet before being sent out and puts it on, allowing him to breath.

He looks and sees the only Star Cabal alive is Dr Myuu due his cybernetics and the rest are suffocating from the lack of air in space and dying. Rilldo flies to the enemy fleet and attacks them by absorbing a ship. As he transforms the fleet fires their satellites and strikes the bodyguard. Hunter thought it would not affect him but then he hears screaming coming from Rilldo.

"AHH! HOW?! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HURTING ME!" Rilldo screams in pain as he explodes. Myuu is shock that his bodyguard is dead as he thought his cybernetics would protect him as Hunter begin being choke out from a figure on a ship and he can't defend himself as his throat is being crush by a unknown force and the last thing he sees is Myuu being push to the figure.

In the ship, SCORPIO walks to Rezok's room to reveal a tank where the cousin of Frieza, Cooler and Ize is house as he is resting from the surgery to turn him Metal. She walks to the console and prepares to turn off the life support. However, she was to late as the Frost Demon destroys the tank to reveal Rezok in his new Metal form. He looks down on his hands which are now metal. "Heh, so this is the power of the Big Gete Star."

He looks at SCORPIO and knows what she was going to do. "I will deal with you later traitor. I must first deal with with this invader." He flies outside to space to show the fleet and he looks at his allies died in space and then the salellites and does not know these weapons are. "What are they?"

A voice is heard from one of the ships. "These are the Eradicators. Weapons that have the power to destroy planets and will make me Emperor of the universe." A tall Frost Demon comes out of the ship and looks down at Rezok. He greets the fellow demon but with no love or respect in his voice:

"Hello son."

The robotic demon looks at his enemy of this civil war and glares at him. "Father."

(Planet Vampa)

A ship lands and 3 people walk and see the unhabitable land with miles of acid and dangerous beasts. The beasts see these 'prey' and charge at them. The tallest member just scoffs at them and fires a ki blast to blast them. "This better be worth it Lemo and Cheelai."

The oldest one tries to appease the soldier. "Yes Lord Shisami, we discover a large energy on this planet and we wanted to find it for Lord Artic."

"Y-your the Frieza Force are you not?!" Shouting is heard as a old man runs to them but he kneels to catch his breath. Cheelai runs to check on the man. "Hey are you okay?"

"Thank god your here! We were stranded on this hell hole for years." He yells with happiness in his voice but is turn confuse by what the sole female says next. "Oh man if you don't know about Frieza then you are going to freak out about everything else."


	2. Kings taken off the board and new pawns

(Vampa)

Within the wasteland planet, Cheelai and Lemo explains to Paragus the situation of the galaxy. "F-frieza has been killed?!"

"Yeah its crazy, apparently a Super Saiyan defeated him and then his father save him. They went to Earth to get revenge but they died to the same Saiyan, now 6 Frost Demons are fighting for control of Planet Trade Organization. We heard it was a Super Saiyan that did it on Earth." Lemo said as they see a giant monster appear out of the ground, ready to eat them. Paragus shouts a name:

"Kale!" A blur appears and kick the monster unconscious. The woman touches down in a green fur skirt and red bra barely containing her chest. Her eyes show a protective nature for her father but looks timid once she sees strangers. "Yo! I'm Cheelai. Nice to meet you." The green alien introduces herself but then the saiyan hides behind her father.

"This is my daughter Kale. We were exiles from Planet Vegeta. Please let us speak to Lord Artic. We can help you avenge Lord Frieza!" Paragus introduces his daughter then pleads for aid as Shisami uses his scouter to read her power level. 'Her power level! 10,000, 20,000! It just keeps rising with no sign of stopping. We may have found a perfect weapon for Lord Artic.' The soldier thinks to himself as he stares at the Saiyans.

(Xen)

The Combine forces are fighting Ize's forces as they march through the soldiers. They fire their rifles and shotguns trying to defend their lands, but the Frost Demon's army is eliminating all that stood in their way. The said Frost Demon is leading his troops with Vector Hyllus as he fires a death beam at a soldier.

"Charge! Show no mercy!" Ize orders but he notices something odd, his army is just standing. Not moving or reacting as he waves his hand at one of his soldier. 'What the hell?'

"What a interesting individual. You have defeated an enemy we have been dealing with for many years." A voice is heard as Ize looks around and sees a human. He is wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. He adjusts his tie as he walks to the Frost Demon.

"You may think of me a friend of yours and a enemy to the Combine. I am The G-Man and we will speak another time. When we next meet, you will receive a grand gift." The man states as he disappears and time resumes. His army is charging at the tower. Vector looks confuse as Ize looks at the distance.

"Our lord, what are you staring at?"

The Frost Demon shakes his head. "Nothing, we will control this planet soon. Also find any information on a human named G-Man."

(The Eradicator Fleet)

Blizzard walks into the flagship of the fleet and kneels to the person on the throne. "Master Jadus, we have destroyed the Star Cabal and their base. We have receive word that Chilled has died to Cooler."

The Dark Lord looks down at his apprentice. He remembers many years ago when Blizzard charge into his throne room demanding he surrender all his wealth and powers to him. Even with his Ki and power to destroy planets, he lost to the Darth and the power of Dark Side. Since then, he has become his student of the force. Together they use eachother's resources to create the fleet that can destroy planets.

"Do you hold any sorrow for you father's death?" Jadus asks his apprentice. He shakes his head.

"He was weak. My nephew did us a favor killing him." The Frost Demon answers with no remorse.

"You are close to being Lord of the Sith. Soon the galaxy will be ours. The Sith will rule once more and then we will invade my old galaxy and wipe out the Republic." The Darth says as he has a question. "And what about your son?"

"He will be use as a battery to power up the fleet. With his metal body, we can upgrade the fleet's laser to greater destruction. Now to deal with the next obstacle to our conquest." Blizzard reports as the fleet travels to Artic's planet base.

(Xen)

A Combine Soldier is running away as a giant white bear-like creature grabs him and bites his head off. "Great job Koro." Ensign Temple walks to the monster and pets it as it purrs to the feeling. The Combine homeworld has been conquered as Ize looks at the notes and research of the species.

"Fascinating. They are decades ahead of our technology. It seems the Combine was working on a experiment for Artic." Ize analyze the notes left behind.

Doctor Lokin looks at the notes. "It seems to be a machine that evolves your species. It freezes your entire body and puts you in hibernation as your power and KI increases exponentially."

"Correct Doctor, with this any Frost Demon will be stronger than the Super Saiyan." The Frost Demon said as his eyes brighten at the idea of the results. He sees a spaceship land outside and knows this to be Cooler's. "Doctor, Ensign. Continue looking through the facility. I will see what my brother wants."

He walks out and sees his older brother walking out with a healing pod floating and SCORPIO beside him. "Greetings brother. It seems you have defeated The Combine."

"Indeed brother. Artic's army has been cut in half and now the little brat is defenseless. Was your mission successful SCORPIO?" He ask the female robot who was in reality Ize's spy sent to watch Snow and assassinate him.

**"The mission was a failure. Rezok is capture by Blizzard and his cabal has been slaughter like pigs."** She reports to the shock of the Frost Demon brothers.

"It seems dear Uncle has no remorse in torturing family." Ize comments with Cooler nodding as he pats the pod. "Which is why he must be dealt with. Kaliyo here has information on Blizzard's plans."

"What about you Cooler? What is your next plan?" The youngest ask his brother.

"My Armoured Squadron and I will go to Earth and deal with the Super Saiyan that killed Frieza and father." Cooler announces as they walk together to the facility.

"So you do have a heart for our little brother." Ize says sarcastically as Cooler laughs. "Heh hardly! He was a little shit but a threat like the last Saiyans must be destroyed. I leave Artic and Blizzard to your capable hands."

"Very well dear brother. I wish you fortune against them." The brothers shakes their hands and say their farewell. Ize looks at the pod and sees Kaliyo unconscious. He pushes a button and the pod opens to free Kaliyo. She coughs up the liquid and breathes the air. She looks up to see Ize staring down at her.

"Who are you?" She ask as he grabs her and puts her down on a chair.

"I am Ize and I wish to know about Blizzard and where he is going."

"So you want to find that bastard that enslave me. Fine I'll tell you about him and his master." She says with anger in her voice. Ize however is confuse at what she said.

"He has a master?"

(Above Vampa)

A ship is above the savage planet as someone is watching over it. The person appears to have an elongated head and reformed face with a deform body makes him a monster. This is Artic, Frieza's son and heir. A soldier walks in and bows. "Lord Arctic, Shisami and some scouts have discover two Saiyans on the planet."

He looks at the soldier. "Tell them to come here immediately."

"Yes milord." Acting quickly leaves and escorts Shisami and the two Saiyans.

"Lord Arctic, this is Kale and Paragus. I discover them after scouting the planet."

"Greetings my lord. I am Paragus and this is my daughter Kale. Say hi to him Kale." He orders his daughter but is just staring at the Frost Demon. "F-forgive her my lord, she has only known me and has never talk to anyone else."

"I see. Tell me, do you remember a Prince Vegeta?" Arctic ask as he wants to know this man's allegiance to the man that help kill his father. His question is answer as the old man becomes enrage.

"That cursed bloodline still exist?!"

"Oh yes, he has live in a planet called Earth for a few years now." Arctic answers as he gets more enrage.

"Of course that bastard would survive the destruction of planet Vegeta. He must suffer and his house destroyed! My lord, my daughter has unimaginable power." Paragus shouts with Arctic finding a perfect weapon.

"Rest assured, we both have hatred for Vegeta and the other Saiyans. Welcome to the Arctic Force." Arctic says as a soldier runs inside. "Lord Arctic! Blizzard is spotted with a fleet of ships heading here!"

With no fear, Arctic smiles at this news. "Excellent! We have a perfect chance to test you Kale."

(Unknown location on Earth)

A voice is heard for a single man that is asleep. A voice that he knows. "Wake up Mr Freeman. I have a task for you. Let us say that my new employer wants me to show my loyalty so Mr Freeman, a task only you can complete: Go to Aperture Science and find a woman. A woman that you may get along with. Good luck Mr Freeman."

That is the last thing Gordon Freeman hears and awakens to a building in front of him. A sign that tells him where he is:

_**Welcome to Aperture Science!**_

* * *

**Next Time- Gordon Freeman and Glados meet and Arctic vs Blizzard!**

* * *

**Frost Demon Civil War: All six Frost Demons, bios, prefer forms, and status.**

**Ize- The middle child of King Cold. Head of Science and Research, he is the least violent of the Frost Demons but is not afraid to blow up a planet if it impedes his research. 4th form. (Conquer Xen and preparing a experiment)**

**Cooler- The oldest child of King Cold. Once in line to lead the PTO but was disown by the king due to seeing Frieza as a better Emperor. 4th and 5th form. (Goes to Earth to fight the Super Saiyan Goku) **

**Chilled- Founder of Planet Trade Organization. A former pirate that became Emperor after surviving a fight against a powerful warrior known as The Super Saiyan. 1st form. (Died fighting Cooler)**

**Blizzard- Brother of King Cold and uncle of Cooler and Ize. Disappears years ago and now returns with a unknown master named Darth Jadus and a fleet of Eradicator ships. 2nd form. (Torture his son Snow and prepares to attack Artic)**

**Arctic- Son of Frieza, he sees these Frost Demons as pretenders and himself the heir to the organization. 3rd form. (Recruited Kale and prepares for Ize and Blizzard)**

**Rezok- Son of Blizzard and richest Frost Demon that own a Cabal of the richest people. Metal form. (Taken prisoner by his father and use as a battery for his fleet) **


End file.
